Without Secrets
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Cloud était un garçon tout à fait normal. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait sans doute aussi dans le futur. Jusqu'au jour où l'ascenseur de son entreprise se décida à mettre son grain de sel dans cette simple vérité. ASGZC.


Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire, une ASGCZ of course. Je l'ai écrite pour me détendre, ça c'est vraiment fait tout seul entre deux projets plus... plus... enfin, j'me comprends (ça fait au moins une personne, youhou !). Je tiens vraiment à remercier Nyny pour son soutien et je vous conseille d'aller lire ses propres histoires qui sont vraiment très sympathiques si ce n'est déjà fait !

J'ai essayé de supprimer un maximum de fautes, mais je m'excuse tout de même à l'avance pour les erreurs qui auraient pu échapper à ma surveillance.

Allez chers lecteurs, le ASGCZ vaincra !

D'autres histoires ASGCZ sont à venir, mais en attendant...

Enjoy !

* * *

Cloud était un garçon tout à fait normal. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait sans doute aussi dans le futur. Normal, à ne pas confondre bien entendu avec banal. La seule chose qui, à la limite, sortait de l'ordinaire était son apparence physique. Cloud était un garçon qui attirait l'oeil, dans le bon sens du terme bien entendu. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait sans doute aussi dans le futur. Ses mèches dorées lui donnaient une aura candide malgré son attitude parfois quelque peu renfermée, ses grands yeux bleus hypnotisaient tous ceux qui avaient la chance de croiser son regard, sa taille moyenne —un peu juste pour un garçon d'après lui— était compensée par sa silhouette fine donnant l'illusion d'une grandeur qu'il ne possédait pas —et au bout du compte il s'en contentait bien—.

Le blondin était bien conscient du fait que pas mal de monde avait déjà tenté de lui mettre la main dessus, mais... et bien, c'était juste pas son truc. Oh, bien entendu, il avait eu diverses expériences durant son adolescence —dont une grâce à laquelle il avait découvert préférer largement la compagnie masculine que féminine—, mais il s'était calmé à son entrée dans le monde du travail.

Les coucheries d'un soir et autres relations sans avenir ne lui convenaient pas. Pourquoi ? La réponse était plutôt simple et peut-être quelque peu surprenante : Cloud était un garçon très réservé, extrêmement timide quand il était encore un enfant, et tout le processus de socialisation qui semblait si naturel pour le reste de la planète lui était personnellement incroyablement pénible. Quasi douloureux.

Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps le nombre de fois ou on lui avait dit 'tu es trop renfermé Cloud !' ou bien 'ça ne peut pas continuer, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un parfait étranger' ou encore 'je ne connais même pas ta couleur préférée bon sang, parle-moi !'. C'était de sa faute à lui s'il avait du mal à se confier ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une apparence avantageuse qu'il était un dieu de la communication, pourquoi il le serait ? Ces deux paramètres n'avaient aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre, mais les gens semblaient penser le contraire.

Et bien Cloud était navré de les décevoir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était un total handicapé —contrairement à Vincent. Personne ne pouvait arriver au niveau de Vincent. Personne— : il faisait rarement le premier pas et il lui fallait un peu de temps pour être à l'aise, mais après ça, s'il s'entendait bien avec son interlocuteur, Cloud était vraiment charmant. Un ami dévoué et sur lequel on peut s'appuyer en toutes circonstances.

Enfin, le blond n'avait plus autant à s'inquiéter de ses problèmes d'interaction sociale. Depuis qu'il s'était fait employer dans la branche s'occupant des relations entre Wutai et Midgar à la Shin-Ra, Cloud travaillait essentiellement avec Yuffie et Cid —qui faisaient tous deux partis de son cercle restreint mais sincère d'amis— ainsi que quelques Turks qui s'étaient révélés de bien meilleure compagnie que prévu. Il ne s'aventurait pas dans la branche principale de la compagnie et encore moins dans la section des SOLDATs.

Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Cloud était tout à fait satisfait de sa vie. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire de même, le blondin se considérait comme chanceux.

Marchant d'un pas fluide vers les portes d'entrée du siège de la Shin-Ra, Cloud faisait de son mieux pour rendre son cerveau parfaitement opérationnel en cette fraîche matinée de mi-novembre. Le temps était encore dégagé et peu de nuages venaient obstruer la pureté éclatante du ciel, cependant les températures commençaient doucement mais sûrement à chuter. Un bel automne s'était confortablement installé à Midgar.

Le blondin traversa le hall d'entrée en moins de deux, s'arrêtant juste à la réception pour saluer Kunsel, avant de se planter devant les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur en soufflant profondément. Rassemblant son courage, Cloud appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit.

Cloud était un garçon tout à fait normal. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait sans doute aussi dans le futur. Et donc, comme toute personne normale, Cloud avait un certain nombre de peurs.

Il n'était pas malade à la vue du sang, ni des blessures un peu moches. Il n'était pas effrayé par les insectes et les araignées le laissaient indifférent —à son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs, il était depuis toujours le grand chasseur d'araignées de la maison—. Il trouvait que les rats, souris, serpents et autres indésirables de ce genre avaient un certain charme. Cloud n'était pas non plus effrayé par les aiguilles, ni par le noir, ou les fantômes, ou encore les monstres. En réalité, il n'était pas non plus terrorisé par les ascenseurs —Cloud était du genre à faire confiance à la technologie qui l'entourait—.

En bref, Cloud n'était pas un être facilement impressionnable ou effrayé.

Mais il était tout de même victime d'une peur des hauteurs assez puissante. Plus que de la hauteur elle-même, le blondin était affolé par la pensée de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il tombait. Dès qu'il voyait le sol s'éloigner, son cerveau commençait à tourner à mille à l'heure et s'emplissait de pensées du genre 'si je tombe sur la tête je suis sûr de mourir sur le coup au moins' ou encore 'Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je deviens paraplégique ?'ou bien 'je me demande si mon crâne va exploser en touchant le sol'. Entre autres.

Dans un tout autre registre, mais toujours en lien avec sa principale peur, Cloud méprisait profondément l'ancien directeur de la Shin-Ra, le père de l'actuel directeur de la compagnie : Rufus Shin-Ra senior. Il ne le détestait pas pour ses décisions discutables sur la manière qu'il avait de faire tourner l'entreprise comme la plupart des personnes, mais à cause de ses choix en matière d'architecture.

Quel genre d'imbécile fallait-il être pour installer des ascenseurs en verre ? Certes, ça donnait une allure incontestablement moderne au bâtiment, mais ne lui était-il pas venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait s'avérer compliqué pour ses employés ?

Étant plus jeune, Cloud se souvenait parfaitement avoir lu un livre nommé _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_, et à un moment dans ce livre le jeune Charlie se voyait obligé de monter dans un ascenseur en verre. Le blond se souvient encore parfaitement avoir plaint le pauvre protagoniste de tout son cœur.

Et bien il était devenu Charlie. Et il se plaignait de tout son cœur.

Si encore il travaillait dans les dix premiers étages de l'entreprise, il aurait pu gérer et aurait pris les escaliers tous les jours, mais non car quand la malchance vous tombe dessus elle ne vous lâche pas de suite. Cloud travaillait au cinquante-septième.

Mais heureusement, le blond était un homme qui refusait de se laisser dominer par ses peurs et avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Les premières fois avaient été douloureuses, mais avec le temps il avait établi qu'il lui suffisait de ne pas regarder en bas pour pouvoir respirer à peu près normalement.

L'habituel 'tilt' de l'ascenseur le fit revenir sur terre, le blondin entra avec courage, appuya sur le bouton de son étage et ferma les yeux, attendant que son habituelle épreuve matinale se passe.

Première secousse, l'ascenseur commence à bouger et Cloud se détend peu à peu jusqu'à ce que l'élévateur s'arrête au quinzième. Le blond prend à peine le temps de voir quatre hommes en uniforme de SOLDAT entrer avant de refermer les yeux aussi sec, effrayé que la tentation de regarder ses pieds ne soit trop forte pour qu'il puisse y résister.

« Et comme je te disais Gen', le type a tué sa mère et son père après avoir avoué son amour à sa soeur, racontait joyeusement une voix guillerette.

-...C'est n'importe quoi, répliqua une deuxième où la consternation était clairement audible.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder ce genre de téléfilms Zack, enchaîna une troisième voix, profonde et rassurante.

-Hé, vous savez que je regarde pas ça uniquement pour moi ! Seph' est toujours à mes côtés devant la télé, se défendait celui qui devait être Zack.

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires... lançait casuellement le dernier occupant de la cabine.

-Ne dis pas ça Seph' même le plus grand des génies a droit à quelques plaisirs honteux, chantonna Zack.

-Oh oui, parle-nous un peu plus longuement de tes vices cachés Général.

-Genesis, ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît, » réprimait l'homme à la voix grave.

'Genesis' ricana joueusement avant de répondre tout de même :

« Quel rabat-joie tu peux être parfois Angeal...

-Au contraire, je remercie le Ciel chaque matin pour sa présence, défendit le dit Seph'.

-Oui, moi aussi, mais certainement pour des motifs diff— woh ! » Genesis fût interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par une secousse violente de l'ascenseur qui leur fit tous plus ou moins perdre l'équilibre avant que la machine ne s'immobilise.

Cloud, plaqué autant que possible contre la proie dans son dos, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, regardant correctement pour la première fois ses compagnons de voyage.

Quatre SOLDATs, taillés comme des SOLDATs et beaux comme il devrait être interdit de l'être. Un rouquin qui jetait un regard désapprobateur au boitier d'étages comme si c'était lui personnellement qui les avait mis dans cette situation, un homme aux cheveux argentés longs, vraiment très longs, qui semblait indifférent au possible, un noiraud aux grands yeux brillants qui regardait à droite à gauche, visiblement confus et enfin un autre brun à la carrure impressionnante qui était le seul qui paraissait chercher une solution logiquement.

Mais présentement, Cloud était trop crispé pour prêter attention aux quatre Apollons près de lui.

« Allo ? Quelqu'un m'entend ? » demandait le grand brun, Angeal si Cloud devait se fier à la voix, en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel à l'aide.

La cabine plongea dans le silence jusqu'à ce que des grésillements se fassent entendre, suivis presque immédiatement par :

« Yo c'est quoi le problème ?

-Reno ! s'exclama le plus jeune du quatuor et celui qui devait être Zack. Reno on est coincés dans l'ascenseur, envoie-nous quelq— »

Ce fût au tour de Zack d'être interrompu quand la cabine chuta de quelques mètres.

Cloud poussa un cri d'effroi en se laissant durement tomber à terre, cette fois-ci bien obligé de regarder à ses pieds uniquement pour constater qu'ils étaient loin, très loin, du sol.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il allait mourir, lui, qui pourtant était un garçon tout à fait normal. Qui l'avait toujours été et l'aurait été sans doute aussi dans le futur. Il y avait plus 'normal' comme mort que celle-ci.

« Hé mec, calmes-toi.

-Respire, ça va aller, ils savent où nous sommes et vont nous sortir de là.

-Ouais, faut juste que nous restions tranquilles. Tu veux lire Loveless pour te changer les idées ?

-C'est inutile, il doit être acrophobe.

-Acro-quoi ?

-Acrophobe, c'est quand tu as peur des hauteurs ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-C'est pas vraiment d'une grande aide Sephiroth...

-J'ai pas dit le contraire.

-Je t'aime Seph', mais tu es vraiment un garçon frustrant parfois...

-C'est toi qui oses dire ça Gen' ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé insinuer ça ?

-Dites tous les trois, ça vous dirait de vous préoccuper de ce pauvre garçon deux minutes ? Il a l'air complètement choqué.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il devait être acrophobe.

-Ah très bien ! Et alors, t'as pas une solution pour le ramener parmi nous monsieur l'omniscient ?

-...hum, peut-être. »

Cloud, toujours recroquevillé au sol, n'avait rien déchiffré de ce qui venait de se dire juste à côté de lui, trop occupé à imaginer les mille façons dont il pourrait s'écraser au sol, ce que les policiers diraient à ses parents, s'il souffrirait avant de mourir... il ne réagit toujours pas quand une main aux longs doigts élégants lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à relever le visage pour tomber dans des yeux d'émeraude qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de contempler avant de se prendre la plus grosse baffe de sa vie.

« Sephiroth ! » s'exclamèrent les trois voix dans le fond.

En toute honnêteté, Cloud les entendit à peine, trop sonné par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre et il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à émerger.

« ...le gifler aussi fort ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez demandé si j'avais une méthode pour le faire revenir. Et bien c'est la seule que je connaisse.

-Oui, mais enfin...

-T'aurais pu lui abimer le visage bon sang ! Quel gâchis ça aurait été ?! »

Délivré de la fixation morbide que le sol exerçait sur lui, le blondin porta une main tremblante à sa joue avant de fixer avec de grands yeux les SOLDATs en demi-cercle juste devant son nez. Le plus jeune noiraud remarquant son regard s'assit de façon à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau avant de demander :

« Hé ça va aller ? Seph ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? »

Zack, si la mémoire du blond ne lui faisait pas défaut, essayait visiblement de l'apaiser en lui parlant avec douceur, sourire rassurant accroché au coin des lèvres, et serait sans doute arrivé à ses fins en toute autre circonstance.

D'un simple coup d'oeil vers la porte, Cloud vit instantanément le numéro trente-quatre briller et il sentit sa respiration devenir laborieuse. Personne ne survit à une chute de trente-quatre étages.

« On va mourir... murmura-t-il en regardant Zack avec des yeux horrifiés.

-Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop... heu, c'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

-C-Cloud, répondit-il de nouveau en un chuchotement, comme si parler plus fort allait définitivement causer leur perte.

-Et bien Cloud, tu ne devrais pas stresser autant, les réparateurs sont surement déjà en route. N'est-ce pas les gars ?! »

Les trois autres s'accroupirent pour être à leur tour au niveau du blondin et Angeal acquiesça.

« Oui, Zack a raison, on va s'en sortir. »

Mais Cloud eut le malheur de regarder une nouvelle fois en bas, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver instantanément sa panique.

« Non, pas du tout ! On va mourir écrasés trente-quatre étages plus bas. On sera tombés de si haut que les médecins n'arriveront même pas à faire la différence entre nos corps, nous ne serons plus qu'un amas sanglant de chair et d'os broyés, écrasés et mélangés par le choc. Il n'y aura même pas de quoi faire un humain entier en associant tous nos restes.

-Aww… Zack n'est pas le seul qui doit arrêter de regarder la télé… répliqua Genesis, un air vaguement répugné au visage.

-On va tous mour—

Et l'ascenseur chuta encore de quelques mètres, faisant efficacement pousser un nouveau hurlement à Cloud.

-Et j'ai même pas dit à ma mère que c'était moi qui avais cassé son vase ! chouina le blondin en se cachant le visage.

-Quoi ? Quel vase ? » demanda Zack, prit de court par ce revirement de la conversation.

N'étaient-ils pas en train de parler de morts et de corps broyés à peine quelques secondes plus tôt ?

« Le vase moche du salon ! D'ailleurs faudrait que je lui dise aussi qu'il était laid son vase et que du coup c'est pas si grave de l'avoir cassé. Et puis il faut que je rende son CD à Tifa, ça fait déjà treize ans que je l'ai, elle a sans doute oublié depuis mais quand même. Et puis je déteste les Chocobos ! Pourquoi tout le monde est toujours persuadé que j'aime les Chocobos ? Ce sont les bêtes les plus terrifiantes de la planète bon sang ! Ils sont intelligents, agiles, rapides et puis vous avez vu les griffes que ça a ?

» Faut aussi que j'avoue à Leon que j'étais amoureux de lui quand j'avais quinze ans. Sur le coup ça aurait sûrement été gênant mais après une décennie ça devrait aller, non ? Avec le recule je trouve ça triste de ne pas avouer son premier amour. Mais de toute façon c'est toujours comme ça avec moi, je suis un cas désespéré, 'y a rien à faire. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de communiquer avec les autres ? Et pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre à quel point c'est difficile de communiquer pour moi et que ce n'est pas juste par prétention que je refuse de leur parler ? C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas m'étendre pendant des heures et des heures sur mes états d'âme, si ? Et bien non, je suis désolé, je n'y peux rien.

» Je promets que j'essaye de faire des efforts, mais… mais ça veut pas sortir ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pleure pas que je ne peux pas être triste, ce n'est pas parce que je ne crie pas que je ne suis pas en colère, ce n'est pas parce que je ne ris pas fort comme un imbécile que je n'ai pas d'humour et ce n'est pas parce que je ne gémis pas comme un fou que ça ne me fait pas du bien ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être silencieux au lit ? On est pas dans un porno que je sache !

»Est-ce que c'est si difficile pour tous de trouver quelqu'un qui leur correspond ? Est-ce que parce que je n'arrive pas à parler de moi je suis condamné à me faire larguer après quelques semaines parce que je serais soi-disant 'froid et indifférent' ? Je ne suis pas froid et indifférent ! Si j'étais froid et indifférent est-ce que je saurais que Zeke détestait la cuisine épicée, qu'il avait un faible pour les vieux films, qu'il ne mettait que du lait avec un sucre dans son thé le matin et qu'il n'aimait pas les coquelicots parce qu'il les trouvait agressifs ? Comment une fleur peut être agressive de toute façon ? Et puis est-ce que je me souviendrais encore de la date d'anniversaire de Micka ? De sa taille de vêtement ? De sa chanson préférée ? Est-ce que je connaîtrais le plat que Robin aimait le moins ? Le livre qu'il trouvait le plus ridicule ? L'animal qui le faisait le plus rire ? Je ne suis pas un putain de bâtard insensible !

» Et puis c'est facile de dire que je ne me confie jamais et qu'ils ne savent pas sur quel pied danser quand ils sont avec moi, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que je devais leur fournir un mode d'emploi avant de les inviter à sortir. Et bien ok, allons-y ! Ma couleur préférée est le blanc, celle que je déteste est le vert artificiel, j'adore les serpents mais j'ai tendance à me méfier des chats. J'aime bien mes cheveux mais je trouve que mon nez est trop retroussé. je n'ai jamais eu de peluche mais je dors tous les soirs avec le même oreiller depuis mes sept ans. Je ne supporte pas les blagues salaces, j'ai grandi dans une famille très pudique sur le sujet, tolérante certes mais pudique, je ne sais jamais comment réagir quand on parle ouvertement de sexe. Je ne regarde jamais de film pour adultes parce que les scénarios sont trop invraisemblables et m'exaspèrent complètement. J'adore la cuisine du Wutai mais je n'aime pas celle des montagnes, ce qui est tout de même ironique quand on est soi-même originaire d'un village paumé des montagnes. D'ailleurs je déteste Nibelheim, c'est perdu, inintéressant, là-bas il y a un manoir abandonné franchement glauque et l'hiver il fait nuit presque en permanence. Je n'aime pas les aliments sucrés en général. J'adore les fleurs mais j'y connais rien du tout. J'aime ma liberté et je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit commander ma vie, mais j'avoue que les hommes autoritaires ont tendance à m'exciter facilement. Je déteste les seins, c'est juste... argh, un jour j'ai trébuché et j'ai fini le nez dans la poitrine de Tifa, c'est un des pires souvenir de mon adolescence. »

Cloud continuait à déblatérer comme un possédé dans l'incapacité de se contrôler. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de tout ce qu'il racontait et encore moins des regards des quatre SOLDATs qui n'arrivaient pas à se faire violence pour essayer de le calmer. Ils étaient… hypnotisés par le flot de paroles incessant sortant de la bouche de ce blondinet qu'ils ne connaissaient pourtant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Le quatuor s'échangeait des regards amusés et parfois même des rires après une révélation particulièrement intrigante de Cloud, oubliant bien vite la situation pourtant peu enviable qui les avait tous menés au point auquel ils étaient présentement.

« …toujours rêvé de faire une balade au clair de lune, je sais que c'est cliché mais on a tous le droit à un peu de douceur une fois de temps en temps ! Et j'ai appris à tricher aux cartes avec le père d'un de mes meilleurs amis de Nibelheim, grâce à ça j'ai réussi à dépouiller Reno le weekend dernier, ça lui apprendre à me prendre pour un pigeon ! Je suis très mauvais cuisinier, pourtant j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre mais après avoir fait bruler le riz elle a dit que—

-Les gars ! »

Tous les occupants de l'ascenseur se tournèrent vers la source de cette nouvelle voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Reno qui les dévisageait depuis les portes ouvertes de la cabine.

« Vous allez bien, yo ? continua-t-il, incertain.

-Ah, on est libres, remarqua Genesis, moins ravi qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

-Tu vois Cloudy, j'avais raison ! Viens, sortons d'ici. » fit Zack en attrapant le blond par le poignet avant de le traîner plus que le guider vers la sortie.

Tout le petit groupe sortit de l'ascenseur en vitesse, laissant les réparateurs finir leur travail. Sephiroth échangea deux-trois mots avec le Turk qui partit après avoir acquiescé, avant de rejoindre Zack, Cloud, Angeal et Genesis qui s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin dans le couloir désert.

« Ça va mieux maintenant que c'est fini ? s'intéressa Angeal avec douceur.

-Je... Je crois, répliqua le blondin en balbutiant, par encore tout à fait conscient du fait que le danger était passé.

-Prends ta matinée, j'ai parlé avec Reno et il va arranger ça avec le directeur, fit Sephiroth en défroissant les plis de ses vêtements d'un geste distrait.

-Ah merci. »

Cloud ne savait plus trop quoi dire et semblait vouloir prendre congé, mais Genesis n'était visiblement pas du même avis.

« Dis-moi Cloud, maintenant que tu n'as rien à faire de ta matinée, ça te dirait de descendre boire un café avec nous ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, on empêchera Zack de faire des blagues déplacées, assurait Angeal avec un sourire discret tandis que le plus jeune brun s'indignait silencieusement.

-Et si tout va bien, après on pourrait aller manger ensemble non ? Je connais un très bon restaurant Wutai, enchaîna l'argenté, l'air de rien.

-Et si jamais on croise des Chocobas en chemin tu auras quatre SOLDATs dévoués pour te protéger de leurs griffes féroces. » conclut Zack, toutes traces indignation oubliées.

Cloud, qui se sentait rougir furieusement, se cacha de nouveau le visage dans les mains en se maudissant mentalement pour sa réaction au combien stupide avant de marmonner :

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment dit tout ça. Non, mais quel crétin... »

Une poigne ferme sur ses poignets l'obligea à écarter les mains pour laisser voir son visage gêné qu'il sentit chauffer une nouvelle fois quand Genesis posa un baiser léger sur le bout de son nez.

« Ne te cache pas, ça serait dommage, personnellement j'adore ton nez et je suis sûr que mes chers compagnons sont du même avis.

-Tu ferais bien d'écouter Gen', il a raison plus souvent que ce que l'on veut bien admettre, surenchérit Sephiroth en ouvrant la marche vers les escaliers de service.

-Et puis ne t'en veut pas trop s'il te plaît, c'est un bien pour nous que tu aies avoué toutes ces choses, ça nous permet d'avoir une base pour éviter que Zack ou Genesis ne te fassent fuir dès le premier rendez-vous. » le rassura Angeal en posant une main dans le bas de son dos pour le pousser gentiment à la suite de l'argenté tout en ignorant de nouveau les exclamations indignées des deux autres juste derrière.

Cloud se laissa faire de bonne grâce avant de demander, incertain :

« Rendez-vous ?

-Évidemment ! Tu ne vas pas nous refuser ça, si ? répondit Zack en lui lançant un regard triste que le blond trouva particulièrement difficile de soutenir.

-Non, pas du tout. » répondit Cloud en tentant de contrôler son rougissement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas particulièrement habituel pour le blondin de se retrouver embarqué dans un rencard avec quatre hommes à couper le souffle à qui il devait avoir avoué une bonne partie de ses pensées secrètes pendant qu'il était coincé dans un ascenseur en étant persuadé de mourir.

Devant eux, Sephiroth fit une halte pour les attendre et lança par-dessus son épaule, rictus taquin aux lèvres :

« À l'avenir quand tu devras prendre l'ascenseur, envoie-nous un message avant. Si ce genre de schéma doit se reproduit je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent énergiquement tandis que le pauvre blondin fit semblant de se vexer, retenant avec peine un rire doux de faire tressauter ses épaules.

Cloud était un garçon tout à fait normal. Il l'avait toujours été, mais après un tel événement il semblerait que la vie sentimentale qui se dessinait dans son futur proche soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus originale.

* * *

Et bien voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (en bien comme en mal) et à très bientôt !


End file.
